GAGAL PAHAM!
by Mr. De
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang kesalahan Naruto dalam memahami maksud petunjuk dari Ayahnya tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan di malam pertama!


**GAGAL PAHAM!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik 'Masashi Kishimoto' , Cerita ini**

 **BUKAN SEPENUHNYA** **milik saya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : AU, ABAL, GARING, GAJE, TYPO EPRIWER, TIDAK KEREN & GANGGUAN PENULISAN LAINNYA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMBAHAN : BAGI YANG BELUM BERUSIA 18thn KE ATAS, TIDAK DI SARANKAN UNTUK MEMBACA CERITA INI! PAHAM?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca & Semoga Terhibur!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasangan muda yang di kenal polos, lugu dan kuper, baru saja menikah, kini mereka telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri yang saling memiliki. Dan sekarang, keduanya sedang berada dalam sebuah kamar yang telah di sediakan khusus untuk mereka.

Si pria duduk di tepi ranjang sebelah kanan, sementara si wanita duduk di tepi ranjang sebelah kiri. Tidak ada yang bersuara, masing-masing dari mereka nampak gugup ketika akan menghadapi malam pertama kali ini, keduanya hanya saling menatap lalu tersenyum, menatap lagi.. lalu tersenyum lagi.. sedari tadi hanya itu saja yang mereka lakukan, Kenapa hanya itu?

Jawaban nya sangatlah sederhana, karena.. mereka sama sekali tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya harus di lakukan! Ah sungguh tidak keren!

.

.

.

*Ceklek

Di tengah kebingungan yang melanda, Si pengantin pria memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar, Ia berjalan gontai ke arah sofa yang ada di ruang tengah dan membanting tubuh tegapnya disana. "Arg! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ujar pria itu pelan sembari mengacak-acak surai pirang miliknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sang Ayah dari pengantin pria itu tampak juga keluar dari kamarnya, tanpa sengaja sang ayah melihat saat si anak sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya tadi, merasa ada yang tidak beres, Ia pun menghampiri putranya,

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sang Ayah pada si pengantin pria yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu. Sontak Ia pun sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Ayahnya yang tiba-tiba.. "Ayah? Ti.. tidak aku hanya-"

"Ada apa Naruto? Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke kamar? apa ada masalah?" Naruto terdiam, Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.. lalu menarik nafas panjang,. "Haaash, Aku bingung Ayah, Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan di dalam sana.."

.

.

.

*Deeng

Sang Ayah tampak tidak pecaya dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan putranya, sungguh memprihatinkan, rasa iba dan kasihan pun kini menyelimuti relung hati Sang Ayah, Ia memegang pundak anaknya sambil berkata..

"Tenanglah anak muda, Ayah akan membantu mu!"

Seketika itu juga, mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar, bak mendapat undian berhadiah, pria pirang itu meloncat-loncat kegirangan dengan tidak keren nya, dia merasa amat senang mendengar ucapan Sang Ayah. Sementara Sang Ayah hanya bisa ber- _sweatdrop_ ria melihat aksi lebay anaknya.

"Jadi, Bagaimana Ayah? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Tunggu sebentar anak ku, di saat seperti ini kita juga perlu meminta bantuan pada Ibumu!.. " Sang Ayah pun segera bergegas pergi memanggil istrinya yang masih ada di dalam kamar.,

.

.

.

*Tok Tok Tok

"KUSHINA.. KUSHINA.. CEPATLAH BANGUN..!" Teriakan berserta ketukan pintu super keras itu membuat orang yang ada di dalam kamar mendengus kesal, acara tidurnya yang baru setengah jalan harus terganggu dengan hadirnya suara berisik itu, dengan kondisi yang masih mengantuk Ia pun menjawab teriakan dari suaminya tersebut.

"Minato! kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja? ada apa hah?"

"Keluarlah sebentar, ada yang penting! ini soal Naruto!" Mendengar nama putra kesayangannya disebut, Wanita bernama Kushina itu lantas mengabaikan rasa kantuknya dan bergegas pergi menghampiri si anak.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap serius dua orang yang duduk di hadapan nya saat ini, keringat dingin yang keluar dari setiap pori-porinya kini sudah membasahi sekujur tubuh pria gagah itu.

"Ada masalah apa Naruto?" tanya Sang Ibu, sambil melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada.

"Amm, Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Ayah, sebaiknya Ayah saja yang menjelaskan pada Ibu!"

Kushina balik menatap pada pria yang ada di sampingnya dengan pandangan minta penjelasan..

"Hah, Baiklah.. Jadi begini Kushina..-" Minato pun menceritakan permasalahan yang tengah di hadapi putranya dengan rinci, Kushina amat serius mendengarkan penjelasan suaminya, akan tetapi tidak butuh waktu lama bagi wanita bersurai merah itu untuk bisa memahami inti dari permasalahan yang di alami sang putra.

.

.

.

"Hmm begitu rupanya! Baiklah! Serahkan saja masalah ini pada Ayah dan Ibu, Kau tunggu disini sebentar ya Naruto!" Wajah Naruto tampak sumringah mendengar ucapan Ibunya. Sekarang kedua orang tua Naruto terlihat sedang berdisku, Naruto hanya bisa melihat mereka dengan pandangan bingung, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang di rencanakan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Setelah diskusi selesai, Kushina langsung beranjak menuju kamar Naruto dan masuk ke kamar itu, disana Ia bisa melihat si pengantin wanita yang masih begitu setia duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, pertanda kalau gadis itu masih gugup. Kushina pun segera menghampiri si pengantin wanita tersebut.

.

.

.

"Bibi ..?"

Melihat Ibu mertuanya yang datang tiba-tiba, membuat gadis itu kaget dan semakin gugup,

"Jangan memanggil ku begitu, Kau kan sudah jadi anakku juga sekarang! Panggil aku Ibu!"

"Eumm, mm.. maaf Ibu.." jawabnya pelan sembari tertunduk lesu, dan masih mamainkan jari-jari telunjuknya,

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Hinata, mendekatlah kemari, ada yang ingin Ibu sampaikan!" Ucap sang Ibu mertua pada menantunya yang bernama Hinata, dengan masih didera rasa gugup, Hinata mendekat ke arah Ibu mertuanya.

Tak lama kemudian, di mulailah percakapan penting di antara keduanya..

"Apa kau gugup?" Tanya Kushina kepada Hinata,

"I .. iya!"

"Baiklah mulai detik ini, kau harus rileks, hilangkan semua rasa gugupmu! Mengerti?"

"B..baik bu, akan ku coba!"

"Lalu apa kau bingung? Apa kau tidak mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan,?"

"Iya dan iya bu!"

"Jangan risau nak, Ibu ada disini untuk membantu menyelesaikan semua masalah mu itu!" Ujar Kushina dengan kali ini memegang pundak Hinata, sama persis seperti apa yang tadi di lakukan Minato terhadap Naruto.

"Te..te..terima kasih Ibu? ja..jadi a..apa yang harus Hinata lakukan?"

"Tenang dulu Hinata, sebelumnya Ibu ingin bertanya, Apa kau benar-benar ingin menikmati malam pertama?" Kali ini Hinata hanya memberi anggukan pelan, Ia tampak malu-malu, wajahnya sudah bersemu merah sekarang,

Kushina mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata..

"Kalau begitu .. Telanjanglah saat nanti suami mu sudah masuk kemari!" Astaga, Hinata kaget setengah mati mendengar apa yang di bisik kan ibu mertuanya, sungguh jantung nya berasa ingin copot, Hinata harus telanjang di depan Naruto? Ayolah, saling menatap dengan baju yang lengkap saja Hinata masih gugup, apalagi kalau telanjang, bisa-bisa gadis itu pingsan duluan sebelum Naruto sempat melihatnya.

Tapi demi men-sukses-kan acara malam pertama nya bersama sang suami, Hinata pun hanya mampu mengangguk menuruti apa yang di katakan ibu mertuanya tanpa banyak bertanya.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama, Kushina terlihat keluar dari kamar Naruto, Ia memberi kode berupa kedipan mata kepada Minato yang saat ini sedang memberikan pengarahan atau intruksi kepada putra semata wayang nya,.

"Baiklah Naruto, ini yang harus kau lakukan,.. ketika kau sudah masuk ke dalam kamar, lihatlah tubuh telanjang istrimu., lalu kemudian masukkan bagian tubuhmu yang paling keras ke tempat istrimu kencing! tapi ingat, kau harus melakukan itu dengan perasaan, jangan terlalu kasar, masukkan secara perlahan dan mulai rasakan sensasinya.."

Mata Naruto terbelalak kaget mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang di ucapkan Ayahnya, dia sangat bingung dan sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud kalimat-kalimat itu..

Sang Ayah yang mulai gregetan melihat kepolosan anaknya tampak sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan emosinya..

"INTINYA, MASUK KAN BAGIAN TUBUH MU YANG PALING KERAS, KE TEMPAT DIMANA ISTRI MU KENCING! KAU MENGERTI KAN NARUTO?" Ucap Sang Ayah sembari mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto..

"I .. iya Ayah, a.. apa cuma begitu?" jawab Naruto dengan tergagap, Sang Ayah hanya mengangguk cepat lalu kemudian melepaskan cengkraman nya pada bahu Naruto,

"Ok.. Baiklah Ayah, Terima kasih! Aku mengerti sekarang!"

Tanpa menunggu apapun, Naruto segera berlari menuju kamarnya, Saat sudah tiba di depan pintu kamar Ia sengaja berhenti sejenak lalu kembali menghadap ke arah Ayah dan Ibunya... "Ayah, Ibu, Terima kasih banyak ya!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempol, Minato dan Kushina tampak tersenyum lega melihat hal itu..

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Naruto menunjukkan senyum khasnya yang begitu manis, Sementara Hinata.. setelah menyadari kedatangan Naruto, dia langsung menjalankan intruksi yang tadi sudah di jelaskan oleh Ibu mertuanya,.

Pertama, Hinata turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto, kemudian Hinata mulai melepas satu per-satu pakaian yang menutupi setiap bagian tubuhnya..

Setelah semua pakaian nya terlepas, Hinata menunjukkan tubuh indah nya yang tidak di balut sehelai benang pun di hadapan Naruto, Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah nya sendiri ketika melihat pemandangan yang indah itu, dia tau, ini belum waktunya dia beraksi!,,

Dan meski dengan perasaan yang masih gugup, canggung dan malu-malu, namun Hinata bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, kini Ia kembali naik ke atas ranjang, kemudian mulai berbaring disana.

"Na.. naruto- _kun_.. Aku... su.. sudah siap!"

Naruto pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya, awalnya dia berjalan dengan amat pelan, tapi seiring detik yang bertambah, Naruto pun kian mempercepat langkah kakinya.. hingga pada akhirnya ... dia berlari,

Hinata yang sudah mempersiapkan fisik serta mentalnya, langsung segera menutup mata ketika melihat Naruto yang tampak berlari seperti harimau yang hendak menikam mangsanya, dia sudah pasrah akan apa yang nanti di lakukan Naruto terhadap dirinya.

.

.

.

Namun, Setelah cukup lama Hinata memejamkan mata, Ia tak kunjung merasakan sentuhan dari Naruto maupun tanda-tanda bahwa Naruto ada di dekatnya.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Hinata memutuskan untuk berhenti memajamkan matanya, dan ternyata benar,.. setelah iris _lavender_ itu telah terbuka, Ia tak menjumpai sosok Naruto.. kemana bocah pirang itu? padahal kan tadi dia sudah bersiap menikam Hinata, tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghilang?

Hinata celingukan mencari keberadaan suaminya, setiap sudut kamar tak luput dari pengelihatan gadis cantik itu, dia sudah mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh ruangan akan tetapi tetap saja dia tidak menemukan keberadaan Naruto,

hingga pada akhirnya..

.

.

.

"KYAAA NARUTO- _KUN_ ! APA YANG NARUTO- _KUN_ LAKUKAN? SUDAH JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU! SUDAH CUKUP! HENTIKAN NARUTO- _KUN_ .. HENTIKAN!"

Suara Hinata yang terdengar sangat panik sukses membuat seisi rumah menjadi kalang kabut! Terutama Minato dan Kushina, Mereka yang tadinya sudah masuk ke kamar sontak langsung kembali keluar dan menghampiri kamar Naruto dan Hinata.

Jujur saja mereka sempat berfikir kalau Naruto telah melakukan perbuatan yang kasar pada Hinata..

.

.

.

*Braak..

"Naruto? Hinata? Ada apa? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Setelah tiba di kamar putranya, mereka tak melihat sosok Naruto disana, yang terlihat hanyalah Hinata, gadis itu sedang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut, sambil menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangan,

Minato dan Kushina di buat bingung dengan ekspresi Hinata yang bisa di bilang aneh itu..

"Hinata, ada apa? dimana Naruto?" tanya Kushina dengan nada yang panik!

"I.. itu.." jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di pojok kamar, seketika itu juga Minato dan Kushina pun menuju ke tempat tersebut..

.

.

.

Dan begitu tiba disana.. betapa terkejutnya mereka,.

Kini keduanya secara langsung melihat sang putra kesayangan sedang melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak lazim!

NARUTO SEDANG MEMBENAMKAN KEPALANYA KE DALAM TOILET! Sekali lagi, NARUTO SEDANG MEMBENAMKAN KEPALANYA KE DALAM TOILET! Apa-apaan itu?

Minato tak habis pikir melihat hal konyol yang di lakukan putranya, Ia bahkan sampai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, entah karena bingung atau karena apa tapi yang jelas.. Ia benar-benar tidak paham..

.

.

.

"Naruto.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Minato setelah melihat Naruto beberapa kali memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam kloset yang di penuhi air.

"Uaaah.. Tentu aku sedang melakukan apa yang tadi Ayah katakan! Memasukkan bagian tubuhku yang paling keras ke tempat dimana istriku kencing..."

"HAH?"

.

.

.

1 detik..

.

.

.

2 detik...

.

.

.

3 detik...

.

.

.

4 detik...

.

.

.

5 detik...

.

.

.

*Gubrak! *Plaak!

Ya.. seketika itu juga Minato langsung jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak keren nya, sementara Kushina menepuk jidatnya dengan keras!

"Ya ampun Naruto! Maksud Ayah bukan seperti itu.. Astaga sebodoh itukah dirimu nak?"

Naruto masih memasang wajah polosnya yang terkesan imut namun menjengkelkan, Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, 'Memang nya ada yang salah dengan apa yang aku lakukan?'

.

.

.

"Aduh Naruto maksud Ayah tadi... kau harus nya memasukkan anu mu ke dalam anu Hinata, supaya kalian ..- Arrgghh.."

Minato mengacak rambutnya seraya mengumpat kesal, karena jujur saja, Ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata sekarang..

"Anu ku? Anu Hinata? Aduh maksudnya apa sih Ayah, jangan membuat ku jadi semakin bingung?!"

Oke fix! Minato benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi sekarang, "Oh ya ampun.. Sudah aku menyerah! Terserah kau sajalah Naruto!" Minato pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil menangis, dia amat sedih melihat kepolosan anaknya yang melebihi batas normal sampai-sampai si anak tidak memahami sedikit pun maksud kalimatnya.

Setelahnya, Kushina menyusul.. namun sebelum keluar dari kamar Naruto, Ia terlebih dahulu menghampiri Hinata dan menepuk puncak kepala manantunya itu dengan pelan,

"Yang sabar ya Hinata, Suami mu memang agak sedikit bermasalah dengan otaknya!"

Naruto yang bisa mendengar kalimat Ibunya dengan jelas, hanya kembali memasang wajah bingung, polos dan tanpa dosa, sepertinya dia masih belum mengerti dimana letak kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan..

hmm kasihan sekali..

.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya, malam pertama Naruhina yang seharusnya jadi malam yang indah dan malam yang tak terlupakan, terpaksa harus di akhiri dengan sangat tidak jelas karena Naruto yang sudah GAGAL memahami maksud dari kalimat Ayahnya.!, Sungguh tidak keren!

.

.

.

 **_END_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berakhir dengan tidak kerennya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN : Halo, gimana gaes, lucu gak,? seperti biasa, kalaupun gak lucu kalian tetep pura-pura ketawa aja biar saya seneng! hehe,**

 **Makasih banyak buat yang sudah me-review cerita saya sebelum nya, Kalian benar-benar keren! Thank you so much lah pokoknya,**

 **dan yang terakhir, Berminat untuk me-review cerita ini? monggo silahkan!**


End file.
